November 26, 2015/Chat log
7:01 Loving77 hi jony Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:05 Flower1470 Hey Jon Jony* Sup Peep Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:09 Williamm258 hi 7:11 Cfljony22 hey guys Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:10 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:15 Williamm258 bye Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:16 Flower1470 ooo Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:03 Flower1470 ooo Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:03 Cfljony22 back 9:03 Flower1470 wb 9:03 Cfljony22 sry i was feasting hey lily what are u thankful for 9:15 Flower1470 you :') 9:16 Cfljony22 wow thanks actually pretty nice im thankful that im alive and that im never gonna try pumpkin pie again i tryed it today never again 9:19 Flower1470 lol what's wrong with it? 9:20 Cfljony22 idk it just smells horrible oh geez pumpkin pie is supposed to be refrigerated isnt it 9:20 Flower1470 yes, most pies are 9:21 Cfljony22 yup 9:21 Flower1470 it should be, but it can sit out for a couple hours maybe 9:21 Cfljony22 it definitely is 9:22 Flower1470 why? 9:22 Cfljony22 theres no way the can legally sell something that purposely smells like this 9:23 Flower1470 you just might not like the smell of pumpkin? 9:23 Cfljony22 iv smelled it before i just never ate it i can only smell it now ugh 9:23 Flower1470 ah welp 9:23 Cfljony22 everything smells horrible 9:24 Flower1470 now you'll never be able to enjoy pumpkin pie its gotta be cold tho how long was it sitting out? 9:25 Cfljony22 oh geez probably since 1 9:26 Flower1470 just 8 hours or so? 9:26 Cfljony22 yeah 9:26 Flower1470 it should've been fine unless it's hot there ir if it was left in the sun then that might be a problem 9:28 Cfljony22 yeah its right next to a window.... 9:29 Flower1470 oh man rip i feel bad for you you need to try it again COLD warm pie is gross unless it's apple who left it by the window??? for eight hours??? 9:32 Cfljony22 my mom lol BROCK TAPPED OUT I KNEW HE SHOULDNT HAVE GONE FOR THE TAKEDOWN 9:32 Flower1470 sweet potato pie looks the same as pumpkin pie but tastes and smells a lot diofferent make sure it was pumpkin to begin with 9:33 Cfljony22 oh it was sweet potato lol 9:33 Flower1470 oh my goodness 9:33 Cfljony22 there goes brock lesner UFC heavyweight championship...... 9:33 Flower1470 you're ok then 9:33 Cfljony22 yeah lol 9:33 Flower1470 you need to try PUMPKIN pie then 9:34 Cfljony22 yeah 9:34 Flower1470 it tastes a whole lot better 9:34 Cfljony22 i hope 9:34 Flower1470 sweet potatoes are gross 9:34 Cfljony22 who gets caught in a ankle lock on a takedown... 9:35 Flower1470 try a little slice with a scoop of cool whip or smth 9:35 Cfljony22 damn UFC this is why i watch WWE Whats smth 9:35 Flower1470 something 9:39 Cfljony22 whats something OH i thought smth was a food.... 9:43 Flower1470 sorry lol 9:46 Cfljony22 welp the day right after people give thanks they kill each other over sales what a world to live in 10:12 Flower1470 yup 10:13 Cfljony22 r u going black friday shipping shopping 10:13 Flower1470 absolutely not Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 10:25 Dragonian King hi guys happy thanksgiving 10:27 Flower1470 Hey Silly same to you 10:28 Cfljony22 hey your back who got the good part of the wishbone for u guys 10:30 Dragonian King a dog 10:31 Cfljony22 so he gets the good luck i guess 10:32 Dragonian King well idk if he got the wishbone he might've 10:34 Flower1470 i hope he didnt lol dogs can choke on stuff like that i gtg, bye guys 10:37 Dragonian King bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:November 2015